


Serving sausages to Will

by FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Hannibal is obvious, M/M, Not porn, The guests are oblivious, Very very bad puns, Will is pissed off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Will has finally accepted Hannibal’s invitation to a dinner party... The evening will not go as he expected.





	Serving sausages to Will

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for fun, and I am sharing it with the hope that it will make someone smile:)  
> I blame it completely on [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide), who very kindly beta'd it!

Will had imagined that he would be deeply uncomfortable at Hannibal’s dinner party, but… not uncomfortable in  _ that _ way.

“Do you like to eat Lithuanian, dear Will?”

Will chocked on his Skilandis, as Hannibal arranged his features in an expression of mild concern. He could surely fool the other eleven guests, but from his privileged positions at Hannibal’s right, Will could see the light of amusement in his eyes.

There was no other possibility than to glare at his mocking kindness.

“How refreshingly rude! Hannibal, where did you find such an entertaining man?”

The words “Why is he here?” were heavily implied in Mrs Komeda remark, but Hannibal ignored the implications the same way his blatant flirting had flight over the guests' heads. 

“I assure you, it hadn’t been easy to make him come, even if it is not a mystery that I wanted him for me tonight. Will finds a wicked pleasure in denying me of his... presence.”

Hannibal managed to say that with a completely straight face. Will was finally starting to understand how Hannibal had served human flesh to the high society of Baltimore for years without raising any suspicion. If the guests could ignore barely covered smirks, the phallic shape of the sausages and eggs - “long and hard, Will, exactly how I like it” - and all the bad pick-up lines, probably a murder could happen in front of them and they would just consider it a new form of dinner entertainment.

So Will was the one who took the blame for the rudeness, while Hannibal’s casual mention of having a bone for Will to examine just stirred some polite enquirement about archeological findings.

But it was the roasted chicken that was the last straw. 

“This cock was raised…”

“Seriously, Hannibal?”

Will had to admit that before that night he had never taken into consideration the idea of fucking Hannibal, but after the shock of the first sexual pun, the idea was starting to chew at the edge of his mind. But he would not go down without a fight.

“Shut up for once!”

“You make my life so hard Will, but I am sure I can spare my tongue for you.”

Then, without breaking eye contact, Hannibal slowly licked the sauce from his lips. 

Will was not sure what had happened after that moment, even if he had a vague memory of Hannibal saying goodbye to the guests while Will carried him bodily upstairs. He was still smirking, and Will wanted to erase that expression from his face. Punching him, or kissing him, or maybe both. Probably Hannibal would enjoy both.

“Are you satisfied now that I have caused a scene in front of your guests?”

“Oh I am sure that they can find the way out, dear Will.” Hannibal was still smirking, the fucker, “I am sure, however, that you will find my entrance with equal easiness.”

And that was it. Since that night on, Will would be stuck with Hannibal, and Hannibal would be stuck with a broken nose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
